Satellite
by Rain-Dance-Dani-California
Summary: The black haired girl just sighed. He couldn't just be gone. He was always looming over her, like a satellite


**I don't PJO. I'm pretty sure you knew that too. Flames welcome. **

* * *

The day Jason Grace learned to fly was the day Reyna ultimately calls "the day that everything changed."

She was sitting under a tree, desperately waiting for someone that would spar with a nine year old girl. Being a daughter of Bellona wasn't helping her out today it seemed.

She sighed, and heard a rustling above her. She shrugged it off. Probably the wind, she assured herself. She could never be too sure about Jupiter sometimes.

But it came again, harder than before, and she decided to look up.

"Hey Reyna."

She jumped. Jason laughed, hanging upside down to see her. His close cut blond hair was so unlike anyone else's that she knew it was him. The scar on his lip helped too.

She glared at him. "Don't do that. I swear someone is going to cut your head off, Jason."

He just grinned again. "Aw, come on, Reyna," he said, drawing out the 'a' sound in her name. She just rolled her eyes.

"No. And seriously? You're going to fall. Just like Bobby and Dakota. I'm not lugging your unconscious _podex_ to the infirmary."

Jason swung back up and sat on the top branch. At nine years old, the boy had spent half his life in Camp Jupiter. Was practically raised in the Fifth Cohort, and was defiantly going to grow up to be someone very important.

"Please, Reyna. I've been here longer than anyone. Plus, l learned something cool today." He was grinning again.

Reyna raised an eyebrow. "What?" She asked curiously.

Jason just climbed up higher in the tree. He kept going, until she couldn't see him anymore. She huffed. Leave it to the son of Jupiter to climb up in a tree, and not fall.

She just sat back, her long black hair swinging in the warm breeze. Days like these were a little more tolerable. At least it wasn't biting cold or blazing hot. It reminded her of her sister, and the island they used to live on. She shuddered however, as she thought of how she'd gotten here.

An image flashed in her mind, of a black haired boy with a dirty orange shirt. A girl with blond curly hair and a white dress followed him, to a huge ship, and pirates running amuck on her guardian's island. She closed her eyes just as she put a name to the face of the boy. Percy Jackson.

Reyna was jolted out of her trance as people screamed in horror, and she stood, facing the tree. She looked up and saw a tiny figure perched at the very top of the tree, back to the sun. And suddenly, it dropped.

"Jason!" she screamed, tears threating to run down her face. What trick was this? The son of Jupiter may have been brave, but this was just stupid.

But as he was speeding down, she realized he was stopping, until he was looking down at her-stopped about four feet high, feet suspended in the air. It was like the air had created a ledge for him to stand on. He shot upwards with a laugh.

"I told you I learned something! You should've seen your faces! Ha-ha!" Jason clutched his stomach and doubled over. He floated onto the ground and landed silently. Reyna stomped over and smacked him on the arm.

"Ouch! Geez, Rey. Can't you take a joke?" His blue eyes sparkled with happiness. She couldn't believe he thought it was a joke. But she couldn't help but smile with him. She pressed her lips closed to stop the grin from spreading on her face.

She walked away instead. When she decided she was far enough, she busted out laughing.

* * *

The next time Jason Grace had shown off his abilities, they were older. About eleven years old, and she could actually appreciate how they made her feel about him.

It was raining, and Reyna was running from one side of camp to the other. The meeting in the _principia_ had adjourned as soon as the rain had commenced. She silently cursed Jupiter, which caused a flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder.

She looked angrily at the sky, and huffed. Her long hair was dripping, and the bangs hung into her eyes. It blurred her vision so badly, she stopped to move it, but as she ran it just fell back. She growled, and made a mad dash for the cobblestone of the city. At least she wouldn't be tripping in the mud.

She slowed down, into a jog, and looked every which way for some sort of shelter. She didn't even know where to look, but she was frantic about it. The meeting had left her startled and shaken.

It had been about the prophecy. The one about a child of the eldest gods. She'd known it was about Jason, which was probably why he wasn't invited. They didn't want to scare him too.

The augury, Octavian was also a bit scary. Reyna had hated him upon sight. She knew that boy was no fighter, but there was also something about him that made you distrust him.

As she crossed the cobblestone path, she thought about Jason. He'd shaped up a lot. From the little blond boy in the Fifth, to the brave leader and the son of Jupiter everyone knew he'd be. He made the cohort alive again, and it was back to the pride of Rome. She couldn't believe he had done that.

Then again, he was a natural leader. With his blond hair, that almost always seemed to be windblown, and eyes so blue you could get lost in them. And she could never forget the small scar on his upper lip, and how every time he smiled it would turn up into a crescent shape.

Just thinking about him made a warm feeling come over her. She almost felt…dryer. It was a weird feeling but she smiled none the less.

Then, Reyna realized it wasn't just an emotion. She looked around and saw that the rain wasn't hitting her. Puzzled, she looked up and saw that the rain wasn't hitting her at all. An umbrella was looming over her, dark blue and large. It seemed to belong to no one, but a tan hand was holding it up for her.

She peeked over the umbrella and rolled her eyes, though she felt her cheek getting hotter.

"Need a hand?"

He was standing next to her. No, wait. He was _floating above_ her. He was dripping wet, and his blond hair fell into his icy blue eyes. The eyes she learned to like.

She also noticed that his camp shirt was sticking closely to his skin, and she could see the muscle underneath. She was sure that her own stomach was muscular-all trained demigods were like that. But his, they were from growing up here and earning a reputation.

But instead of focusing on any of that, she looked him right in the eye and asked; "Can't you walk on the ground like a normal person?"

Jason chucked, and rested his feet down on the ground. He tapped them lightly. "Happy?" He asked.

Reyna nodded. "Extremely. Now let's go, Grace, before both of us get sick."

They ran, dodging the rain as best as they could, and he'd pull the umbrella out to get her soaked. By the time they reached the barracks, her hair was completely drenched with rain, the bottom of her jeans and her shoes caked with mud.

As her roommates asked her what happened, she couldn't help but smile. Jason's powers had served her more than a good scare this time too. And maybe, she was looking forward to the next time he used them.

* * *

Jason Grace had shown off again two years later, this time showing it in front of all his friends.

Gwen, Dakota, Bobby, and Reyna had all been walking back from training, soaked in sweat and ready to hit the bath houses.

"You smell worse that a skunk, Bobby." Gwen pinched her nose and shoved the son of Mercury away.

Dakota took a swig from his Kool-Aid pouch. "Chill guys, you know what our new Praetor said." He smiled at the word praetor.

Reyna unknowingly did as well. She was there the day Jason had been raised on a shield and had been announced Praetor of the First legion. She was glad, really. He deserved it, instead of that scarecrow, Octavian. Though he was older than Jason, he wasn't a fighter, like the others. He was all talk. She seriously wanted to gut him alive with his own dagger.

"Right, Reyna?"

She turned toward Gwen. The daughter of Venus was surprisingly a rare feat. An amazing fighter she was. Gwen was like a sister to everyone. She could've been related to Jason, with her long blond hair and blue eyes, like the ocean.

"I said, you must be pretty happy, you being praetor of Twelfth. I guess you see him a lot don't you." She raised her eyebrows at the end of her statement.

Bobby cooed like Reyna was a two year old. "Aw, isn't that just adorable!" His curly red hair bounced as he did.

"Come on, like you didn't know." The son of Bacchus slurred between sips of the red drink.

Reyna turned as red as a strawberry. Her friends snickered. "Shut up!" She yelled, and pushed the two boys over into Gwen.

Gwen laughed and pushed the two down onto the pavement. "Whatever, Rey." She gave a coy smile.

Reyna huffed. The boys stood up, and looked at Reyna. "Unnecessary, Reyna. You know the rules. 'No cohort on cohort violence.' Or do we have to get Jason in here?"

"Like he doesn't already know. I swear, the dude's part bat. He has hearing like a hawk." Dakota, for once, wasn't completely over exaggerating. Jason always came at the right time, and knew what was going on. He always did.

"Maybe being part flying animal is a son of Jupiter thing." Bobby smiled.

"Maybe he's part airplane."

"Maybe he's part eagle."

"Part toucan?"

"Part flying squirrel!"

"Bobby, shut up!" Reyna was clutching her stomach though. Gwen suppressed a smile, but it didn't work.

Bobby and Dakota were rolling on the cobblestone, laughing it up. They were gasping for air when all of a sudden, a voice broke their laugh.

"Part Toucan?"

They knew that voice. The four turned, expecting to see their praetor behind them, but no one was looking at them. Reyna was the only one to look up.

He was suspended in the air, looking down at them. A stupid smile was plastered on his face, and Reyna couldn't help but blush. She almost though she saw a little red on his face too.

Bobby looked at her weirdly. "Reyna, who are you-" he looked up in the direction of her gaze, and jumped back. "Holy Mercury!"

The others looked and almost screamed. Jason laughed. Reyna though of how many times she'd heard it, and never get tired of it.

Once he was done, he drifted down towards them, and rested his feet on the ground without any noise. His sky blue eyes were piercing, but beautiful still. And Reyna never regretted thinking that.

Bobby looked a bit sheepish. "Yeah, um, about the bird joke, I didn't know you could, um, actually fly."

Jason only smiled, but it wasn't what she remembered. Ever since Jason became praetor, he'd been informed of the big prophecy, which by default was about him.

"S'okay guys, really. But ever call me part Toucan or flying squirrel," He didn't finish the sentence, but gave the son of Mercury a smack.

Bobby rubbed his arm, but grinned brightly. "So I can still call you part eagle?"

The son of Jupiter couldn't help but breakout into side splitting laughter. And for what it was worth, Reyna did too.

* * *

And now it was all over, she thought.

Reyna was sitting down with Hazel, the daughter of Pluto and Percy Jackson, the boy of her nightmares. She really didn't understand how she'd even gotten in this position to be honest, but you couldn't turn down a goddess, especially not Juno.

Hazel's voice came interrupted her thoughts. "Maybe he's seen Jason." Reyna tried hard not to flinch at the son of Jupiter's name. For months she'd been trying to erase the name. She had work to do. He couldn't bother her, seeing as he wasn't even here.

Hazel turned her golden eyes on the son of Neptune. "Have you ever met a demigod like us before? A guy in a purple shirt, with marks on his arm-"

"Hazel," Reyna's voice tightened. She really did not want to talk about him. It hurt to even think about him sometimes. "Percy's got enough to worry about." Untrue. Frankly, Reyna didn't quite give a damn about Percy after Jason's name was mentioned.

Percy touched the point of his sword, and Riptide shrank back into a pen. "I haven't seen anyone like you guys before. Who's Jason?"

She wanted to scream. She settled for a look of irritation in Hazel's direction. "He is… he _was_ my colleague." She gestured to the empty chair beside her. The empty chair she looked at almost everyday. "The legion normally has two elected praetors. Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, was our other praetor until he disappeared last October."

It hurt so much to say. _Disappeared._ The word shouldn't be in the same sentence as his name. It didn't belong.

Percy finally spoke up. "He's been gone eight months and you haven't replaced him?"

"_Not on my life, Jackson," _she thought. But the daughter of Pluto beat her to a reply. "He might not be dead. He haven't given up."

It was times like those she was glad Hazel was here. She missed just as much, and at least there was someone she could talk to and not criticize her. But at the thought of Jason being dead, or even remotely hurt without them there to see it made her grimace.

Soon, Reyna sent Percy and Hazel on their way to Octavian. Gods, she still hated him. Now that Jason was gone, he was trying to worm his way into praetor-ship. It was sickening.

She reached her house, the first on the Via Principalis. As Reyna made her way up, she stopped to look at the second one- untouched and abandoned, as it stayed for eight months.

She couldn't help herself as she pushed the door open. The air was a bit musty, seeing as it was left alone. The house was orderly, however. Romans wouldn't accept it any other way.

The daughter of Bellona made her way through, only stopping once she reached the bedroom door. She bit her lip, wondering if she should go in. She rolled her eyes, thinking that debating on it was dumb, and pushed the knob, opening the room.

The light was off. As if it would be on. Reyna thought she'd get some sign from _someone_. She didn't care if it was Venus, it would be more than she had now.

She walked in some more, pausing at his dresser. The smooth black wood had a thick film of dust, and the pictures that he had there were curling. The ones that were taped up had fallen.

Reyna knelt down to pick up a couple of them. She sat on the bed- his bed, she realized with a blush- and studied them.

A girl was in the first one, a girl only. She didn't look like anyone at camp, but strangely enough she looked like Jason. She had long black hair and bright blue eyes that reminded her of electricity. She had a dash of freckled on her nose, and a smirk that made you think she was up to no good.

The picture seemed older than the rest. Reyna soon realized why, as she looked at the back. The girl was Jason's sister. He'd never said anything about her, and she wondered why. Her name was Thalia. She'd never heard that name.

The next picture was of him as a child. It was adorable, really. Jason was wearing a blue shirt, bright like his eyes. His blond hair was lighter too, and the scar on his lip wasn't even there. In his hand was a stapler, and he had taken an interest in it.

She laughed, for the first time in a long while. He never failed to do that to her.

The last one made her blush. It was a picture of herself and Jason, snapped right before a war game. He gave her a smile, and she just rolled her eyes in annoyance. The amour seemed to have no effect on them, as they were running, his golden lance, and her dagger.

Reyna smiled at the memory, and tears rolled down her cheeks. She put them down in her lap, then closed her eyes. If she shut them hard enough, she could picture him coming out of the hall asking Reyna what in the hell she was doing.

The black haired girl sighed. Jason had just_ always_ been there, looming over her like a satellite. How could he be gone? Sure, this was eight months ago, but eight months ago she hadn't realized just what an impact he had on her. She sometimes just couldn't function right, or she'd look over at the chair beside her and gaze, the place where he should have been.

Reyna flopped down, her braid whipping in front of her face. She really wondered where he was. Percy, she figured, had something to do with Jason leaving. Reyna was convinced. But she'd have to wait, though she was tired of waiting

She didn't get up. She sheets, thought gross, smelled like him. She wasn't sure what that scent was, but she figured it was the most beautiful thing ever. She fell asleep dreaming of the name of said scent.

When Reyna woke, it wasn't even night. It was probably only thirty minutes. Still, that was too long. She got up, fled the house, and started towards the inventory. She sent one last glance at the house, imagining Jason look out the window, bright eyes on her. Reyna faced it.

"I'm going to find you," she promised the house. "I haven't given up, and I'm not ready too. I'll find you, but now, I've got a camp to save. It'll completely worth it, when you have a home to come back to. And I'll be waiting. I'll be the satellite this time."

Reyna paused, and then smiled. She then turned and ran to the inventory, leaving the memory of Jason behind for now.


End file.
